


BROSES 4 U

by crocustongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/pseuds/crocustongues
Summary: With a soft groan, he turns over and buries the rest of his sighs into his pillow. His mind immediately conjures Bokuto’s eyes, bright like gold, like sunshine.





	BROSES 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this for oya oya, a bokuroo fanzine last year, and what better time than to post it on the last day of bokuroo week? i didn't have the spoons to write something new so here i am with this & the fic kind of matches the prompt too! (ways in which you said 'i love you')

Kuroo can’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking the same looped thoughts concerning one Bokuto Koutarou, currently dead to the world next to him on the bed, a deliberate three inches between their crescent-moon spines.

With a soft groan, he turns over and buries the rest of his sighs into his pillow. His mind immediately conjures Bokuto’s eyes, bright like gold, like sunshine.

He mutters this out loud, and on realising his mistake, he claps a hand over his mouth and looks over. To his relief, Bokuto lets out the softest snore Kuroo’s ever heard. His heart expands in his chest, his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. Bokuto, kind, endearing, generous, dick-joke-explaining, muscle-flexing, goofy Bokuto, his best friend and partner-in-crime. He wasn’t about to ruin what they had by catching _feelings_.

And don’t get him _started_ on Bokuto’s smile, not at 3 am with the rain pattering outside. The rest of the world is oblivious to Kuroo’s monologue; he’d started thinking out loud, a habit he’d picked up from Bokuto himself. It’s an odd thing, when you’ve been friends with someone for so long, it’s only natural you pick up their habits and they yours. It’s like you’ve given them a piece of your most intimate parts and gotten something equally precious in return.

His heart aches with all these words stuck inside him, words he wishes he could just find the courage to _say out loud_. Thunder rolls outside; Bokuto rolls over with it, eyes wide open, listening to every word. He shuts them, in case Kuroo catches him listening. The night passes, as does the storm.

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?” Kuroo asks, hoping to sound casual.

“I think I’ll go out for a run first, you know, volleyball training,” Bokuto says, gesturing vaguely by way of explanation, trying not to acknowledge the way Kuroo’s face falls dramatically. He picks at his fingernails, a nervous tick he’d imbibed from Kuroo.

“Sure, I’ll, uh, I’ll be right here,” Kuroo says, looking away.

“Got it,” Bokuro smiles what he hopes is his best pre-game reassuring-captain-smile and double knots his shoelaces before breaking into a jog. When he rings the bell a half hour later, he can’t help but grin to himself, holding _it_ tightly behind his back.

“What’s up?” Kuroo asks suspiciously, opening the door wide to let him in.

“Nothing,” Bokuto says, a smile threatening to crack his face in half. But nothing’s never _nothing_ , it’s always _something_ , like the way your best friend (whom you’ve been in love with for _ages_ ) is offering to make you breakfast, like the way light reflects off his eyes, and sometimes, it’s a bouquet of _broses, dude_.

**Author's Note:**

> um thats it thanks for reading im )-)O at all the wonderful content that came about bc of this fanweek thanks for stopping by to read mine!


End file.
